Blue Eyed Savior
by degrassi-passion12
Summary: Eli's life has never been sunshine and rainbows. But when he goes to a new school will that change? Or will his secrets only make things worse?
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys! I hope you like this story :P and yeah lol**

**Disclaimer: i Don't own Degrassi **

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

As he slid the cold piece of metal across his arm, he felt tears slide down his cheek. He lost her. He would never be the same again.

He looked up and saw the picture of their three month anniversary. His chin resting on her shoulder and his arms around her waist, smiling. She was smiling too. "I'll never be able to smile again", he whispered in between whimpers. He loved her and now he lost her, could he ever love again?

"Probably not", he thought. That's when he finally admitted to himself that she was actually dead. He heard the doctor's voice amplify in his mind. "She's dead, I'm sorry to say we couldn't do anything about it". That was this morning. It was 2 in the afternoon.

He got off the floor and crawled in bed, not wanting to talk to anybody, just wanting to sleep. So he did. He slept all through the rest of the day and night. The next morning he finally realized he, Elijah James Goldsworthy hated life.

* * *

><p><strong>I know It's short but this is just the epilouge !<strong>


	2. Moving

**Heyyyyy sorry i haven't updated in forever writer's block is a bitch ;D lol anyways this chapter is deticated to my first review :P _ Random Storygirl check out her stories THEY ARE UH-MAZING lol that's it have fun rading my sex god readers :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

Here I am – at school. Oh the joy! I just hope no one found out about me killing Julia. I walked in and headed toward my locker."Hey man", my friend Jason said running up to me. "Hi", I replied glumly. "Wow, _someone's_ not in the mood to talk". I just glared at him. Though he's my best friend he can be annoying sometimes. "Ok, ok I won't ask. So you still coming to my game on Saturday?". Jason played basketball and I've been to every game he played in. I loved going to his games, he was really good. Not to mention the cheerleaders cheer every game. "I dunno I have some more studying to do for Mrs. Paul's history test on Monday". The truth was I wasn't exactly in the mood to cheer my friend on.

I was more in the mood to sit in bed all day. He just laughed. "Yeah right" he said between laughs. "So anyways whose turn is it to drive?" Me and Jason trade the driving shift every time we go somewhere. I stuffed a chemistry book in my bag, closed my locker door, and walked off with Jason at my side. "I'm serious dude. I'm not sure if I can make it". I wish he knew why. "But Eliiiiiiiii it's the last game of the season!", he exclaimed like a little kid asking their parents for a toy. I just kept quiet and headed to class. Jason finally gave up. For now, and went off to English. I love English. I love how you can express yourself through what you write. I sat in my seat and class began, but as always I wasn't listening. Once lunch came around I was totally depressed. Why? Because I thought of _her_ every class. As I walked into the lunch room to see Jason at a table by himself. I went over to him and sat across from where he was sitting. "Hey, why are you sitting alone? I asked him. You usually have girls all over you" I stated.

He just ignored my question. There was an awkward silence till Jason spoke.

"Why won't you come to my game?"

"Like I said I have to stu-"He cut me off by basically yelling at me.

"That's bullshit Eli; now tell me the real story. Do you have plans with Julia or something?". Just hearing her name made me bring back the memory of last night.

"Not exactly".

"You two broke up?"

"Again – not exactly".

"Then what's the problem?" he asked me.

I glared at him and took a deep breath. "She died". He became dead silent.

"W-what?", he stuttered after a few minutes.

"Can we talk about this another time?" I asked, clearly annoyed with his question. He just nodded and began playing with his food. Thank God it was the last day of tenth grade.

**Jason's POV**

I can't believe she died! Though I would never tell Eli about me and her, I thought it was appropriate to say that I miss her. But I missed her _way_ more than he thought. She and I have had heavy, steamy make out sessions. Several of them actually. We've had sex too. But on the bright side Eli's moving so I never have to tell him that the love of his life was cheating on him with his best friend. I live in Northern Toronto. Eli's moving to Southern Toronto. Even though he's my best friend I'm glad he's moving.

**Elis POV**

"Let's go Elijah, we need to get this stuff in the car" I cringed as my mom, Cece, used my full name. We were moving today. In a way I'm glad I won't be haunted by her memories _as_ much. I had a week before I had to go to my new school. I had to say my summer wasn't all that bad. I got the car I've asked for since I was 8. A vintage hearse. I named him Morty. I'll explain why later. "Elijah! For the last time help me get this stuff in the car" Cece yelled. "Ok I'm coming" I replied. I got the last of the suitcases in the trunk and hopped in Morty. I followed my parents down the road and onto the freeway. Here comes my fresh start. I hope I don't screw it up. After about an hour we arrived at my new house. It looked pretty typical on the outside. Nothing special. The inside was the same, kinda dark, but what do you expect from two rocker parents? "Your room's up stairs first door on the right, son" My dad, Bullfrog, told me. I nodded and ran up the stairs into my new room. The walls were painted black and red. Just my style. I smirked and ran back down stairs to get the boxes of my stuff and my suitcases. I wasn't exactly settled in yet but I have a bed and clothes so I was OK. The last thing I had to do for the day was help Bullfrog get my dresser into my room. "Be careful boy!" I wasn't paying attention and almost rammed the dresser into the wall."Sorry" I muttered under my breath. We finally got the dresser into my room and I started putting my clothes in the drawers. After I finished putting my clothes into my dresser, there was one more thing I had to do. I took out the picture of Julia and I when I took her to Wonderland for our six month anniversary. She looked so happy, as did I. All of our memories came flooding back. I could feel hot tears filling my eyes. I took out my pocket knife from my back pocket and slid it deeply across my wrist. I know this wasn't the way to handle this but I'm a teenager it's like I'll listen to you anyway. I cut a few more times before I became drowsy. I put my pocket knife in my special box and locked it in. I put the key in my sock drawer and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I came back into my room and fell asleep.


	3. School

**CHAPTER 3**

**Eli's POV**

"_Why would you do that to me, Julia!" I screamed at her._

"_I'm sorry Eli! I got carried away! It didn't mean anything! Please!" She begged._

_I shook my head, a tear rolling down my cheek. "Then why'd you do it?" I whispered. I was heartbroken. I can't believe she cheated on me. For six months._

"_It was a mistake, Eli. A HUGE mistake!" She choked. I could tell she was crying even though it was dark out. _

"_You're such a slut" I muttered. She sniffled. _

"_Please Eli give me another chance!" _

"_No! You're a dumb bitch! Get away from me!" I screamed, regretting what I said right after it spilled out of my mouth._

"_I'm sorry" she whispered and got on her bike._

_I was walking back to my front door when I heard her murmur "I lo-"_

_**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRINGG! **_ Damnit! I looked at the obnoxious clock. It read 6:30 am.

"UUUGH!" I grunted as I rolled out of bed.

I walked to the bathroom and turned the shower water on. I walked back into my room and took out a pair of bleached skinny jeans, a gray button up shirt and a black vest. I got a towel and walked back into the bathroom. As I waited for the water to heat up, I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked terrible. I had red, puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. Since I didn't do my hair yet, I looked like I was a brunette version of Albert Einstein. I slipped off my black, plaid pajama pants and my Dead Hand shirt and stepped into the shower. The water relaxed my muscles. I didn't know I was this tense. After washing my hair and body I turned off the water and grabbed my towel. Once I was dry, I slipped on my boxers and skinny jeans. I parted my damp hair and blow dried it. But I would never tell anyone about my obsession with my hair. I buttoned up my gray shirt and slipped on the vest. I went back into my room to get my last little things I would need. I went over to my dresser and put on all of my rings. Then I got some socks and put my combat boots on. I grabbed the pocket knife and put it in my back pocket. I still felt as if I was missing something. Then I rolled up my sleeves and put on a black tie. I went back into the restroom and got CeCe's make up from under the sink. I put on a thin line of eye liner and put some sort of cover up on my arm so no one could see the scars that haunted me.

I went down stairs and grabbed an apple. "You ready to go Baby Boy?" CeCe asked. "Yup let's go" I responded. (1) As soon as my new school came into sight my stomach knotted up. This place looked like a cliché high school. The jocks are the center of attention and the girls are all over them. "Typical" I said under my breath. "Here we are. And Eli try not to make an enemy on your first day." Cece smiled at me. I smirked. "I'll try my best." I stated. I got out of the car and walked to the office. On my way there I saw that this school is all about cliques. The jocks hang with the jocks the geeks hang with the geeks. I got to the office and the lady at the desk seemed too busy to acknowledge my existence. I cleared my throat and she looked up. "Name?" she asked slightly annoyed. "Eli Goldsworthy" I stated with a smirk. So much for not making an enemy. She typed something on her computer and printed my schedule. "Here" she handed me the blue piece of paper. "Thanks." I walked out of the office looking at my schedule just to be greeted by bumping into someone. The girl fell and scoffed. "Watch it asshole!" she yelled at me. "Sorry" I stated and helped her up. "You should be" she snapped back. I looked at her and she had blue-ish, gray-ish eyes. "I'm Eli" I said trying to get on her good side considering she _dressed_ like she was the most popular girl here. "Holly J" I nodded and she walked away. Well I guess I didn't make a new friend.

"Wow, and that's her good side." A boy with a pale complexion, and blue eyes.

I chuckled. "What's her problem?" I asked him.

"No one really knows" he smiled "You new here?" He added.

"Yeah, the name's Eli" I stuck out my hand.

"Adam" He shook my hand.

"So what's with this school?" I asked him.

"Everyone thinks they would ruin their rep. if they talked to someone out of their "group". He told me.

"Yeah I can tell" I smirked. "So are you completely lost?" He asked. "Pretty much, haha"

"Ok well what's your locker number?"

"104" I showed him the green sticky note that had my locker number on it.

"Oh I know where that is, my friend has locker 103"

"Ok then lead the way!" I smirked. He walked down the hall and then I saw some brunette yelling at a dirty blonde girl.

It was actually pretty funny.

"Clare!" the brunette yelled. "Please? Please please please?"

"Alli, no I'm not pretending to call the school as your mom _just _so you can go stalk a guy" The girl, I'm pretty sure was Clare, said.

"C'mon man" Adam said. I forgot he was there for a second. I followed him over to where the two girls were.

"Clare, Alli, this is Eli. And your blocking his locker" Adam chuckled.

Alli looked at me and smiled. "Sorry" She said as she moved to the other side of Clare.

Clare just turned around facing Alli, not even acknowledging my existence. I just sighed and opened my locker. Put my new books in it and walked the other way. To history, with a guy named Perino. I walked, and walked, and walked. I couldn't find the class. The halls were empty, so I couldn't ask anyone. I sat with my back against the lockers. Ugh. I hate moving.

I sat there for about 3 minutes before I heard the clicking of heels from down the hall. I turned to see a rather hot woman.

She came up to me. "Are you lost?" she asked with a smile.

"Um, yeah. I can't find Perino's class."

"Well your kind of right next to the door"

I turned to see a door with the words "Grade 11 History – Perino" right under the room number.

"Oh. Uhh, sorry." I stood up. "It's always hard your first day, I'm , the media intermissions teacher" She reached out her hand. I took it and shook it. "Eli."

"Eli" She repeated. She smiled at me and continued walking down the hall. Once she turned the corner the bell rang.

I made it to the rest of my classes with 30 seconds to spare. At lunch I sat with Adam. We talked about The Goon and Dead Hand. He was pretty cool. My next class was English. That class was easy to get to considering its right across from the lunch room. I walked in and sat at a desk.

The teacher came in as soon as the bell rang. "Hello class, my name is , and I'm only saying that because I see a new face here today. Would like to tell everyone your name?"

_No_

"Eli" I said with no emotion. I just wanted to get on with the lesson. I hate being the center of attention.

"Ok Eli, well we've been partnering people up all week soo..." She paused and looked around the room.

"Ah. Mr. Torres do you mind being with Ms. Witherspoon?" She asked looking at Adam.

"I guess not." He said blankly.

"Ok then Eli you can be partners with Ms. Edwards. Is that ok?"

"Sure" I said, even though I have no idea who 'Ms. Edwards' is.

"Great! Now class our next partner assignment is a poem. The poem has to be personal. Something you wouldn't want anyone to know. I want you guys to _hint_ at it. Do _not_ say your situation. Cause you will be reading these in front of the class. Due next Monday, no excuses." After she assigned our project, the bell rang. I got up and walked out of the classroom. I was stopped by…, Clare?

"Yes?" I smirked.

"The Dot. After school. See you there." She said as she walked off. Umm?

Whatever. The rest of the day was pretty boring. I asked Adam where The Dot was. He told me the directions, as he was walking home. I walked over to the dot to see Clare sitting at one of the tables by the window…

**Eli doesn't have Morty yet :P**


End file.
